


SkyDive

by Adachi_Seouls



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Rating: M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adachi_Seouls/pseuds/Adachi_Seouls
Summary: South Korea, home to a long line of Mafia groups who were armed and dangerous. Every city had a slew of gangs who were equally violent in ways but above them were two bigger gangs that occupied two neighboring cities. Ulsan and Busan were home to these two gangs that towered over the Korean mafia world. Busan was under the control of Yang Hwa-Young meanwhile, Ulsan who was once under Yang control was taken over by the infamous Kwon Dong-Yul and his family.  Yang territory was slowly pushed back by Kwon until Yang members were sent back to Busan and Ulsan was fully in Kwon's control.Can one group of Six deadly men be tamed?Can One emotionally disconnected man learn to love someone that sees past his psychotic ways?Will a ruthless leader learn to trust another woman who longs to be loved again?Can two women part ways with their feuding families and learn to be civil with one another?
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Original Female Character(s), Moon Jongup/Original Female Character(s)





	SkyDive

(Unknown Pov)  
Running ...  
All you could do is run when your life is surrounded by gang activities and the near-constant fear of being blown up.  
My family left me with no option but to leave, for I wasn't like them, nor did I want to be like them. I was the oldest of three children, but unfortunately, the youngest one took over every inch of my father's heart by choosing a life of crime, lapping up all his affection before I even had the opportunity to. Similar to him in almost every way, she was as cold-hearted as him.... unable to love any living thing yet always eager to smile at someone else's pain. She was sickening, and the boy was no better, unwilling to express the slightest interest in having a simple conversation with me. He only wanted to embrace the gang life, just so he too could follow in my parents' footsteps.   
My feet moved quickly through the streets of Hongdae, trying to make it back to my crummy apartment before midnight.  
Midnight was the time that I needed to be inside if I didn't want to get in trouble with my protector/ boyfriend.  
He was also on the run...  
From whom? I don't know. From what or why? He never said anything, nor did I ever ask.  
" Jia-Li!" The door to my crummy apartment opened up to reveal the person that I ran away with, the one who gave me my well-deserved freedom from my father and Jisoo.   
He stood towering over me, his slightly muscular arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned down to place a kiss on my lips.   
He always reassured me that I was safe here with him but I know Jisoo and Jisung all too well, they could appear anywhere at any time. I've been gone for a little over three days so I can tell you that they were probably looking for me or something like that.   
But none of that mattered, because, in a little while, the two of us were about to vanish from Seoul.   
So Jisoo's prodigal skills in tracking someone's physical location would soon do nothing but lead her in circles, and Jisung's hacking skills wouldn't even pick up the tiniest shred of a trace of me being anywhere in the digital world.   
I needed to leave them so that I could live a normal life without the need to look over my shoulder all the time.   
Jihoon would be gone all night but spend the whole day home, his friend Yoshiyuki would also run in and out of the apartment that we stayed in. Yet he had been acting weird when he got news of two new people that were to move into the apartment above ours.   
He was all smiles and stuff until he heard that they had a last name similar to what used to be mine.  
"Kwon......"  
"Oh, shit...."  
"We need to get out of here soon and fast...." My boss's voice said through the radio before scrambling could be heard...  
But suddenly.....  
The line went dead and only static was heard. 


End file.
